


That's on me

by Cobra_Kai



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobra_Kai/pseuds/Cobra_Kai
Summary: - А умер бы ты? Виноват был бы я.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	That's on me

**Author's Note:**

> Saturn - Sleeping At Last

_**You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.** _

Прошло всего несколько месяцев со смерти Питера. Но для Тони это была словно вечность. Умер тот, кого он обещал защищать. Умер тот, кого он считал чуть ли не своим сыном, хоть никогда и не говорил этого. Питер умер, забрав большую частицу души Тони и оставив полностью разбитого Старка.

Тони частенько приходил в комнату к Паркеру. Тетя Мэй была зла на Старка и совсем не желала видеть его, но она понимала, что Тони тоже его потерял.

_— Где Питер? — спросила Мэй, увидев на пороге полностью поникшего Тони. — Где он? Старк! Где Питер?! — голос ее повысился._

_Она кричала, ожидая ответа от Тони, стоявшего напротив нее. Но тот не решался. Мэй понимала, что не говорит Старк, но ей нужно это услышать, иначе она не поверит._

_— Где Питер?! Тони! — снова спросила Мэй._

_— Питер… Прости, — единственное, что смог выжать из себя Тони._

_На него снова накатила волна грусти, печали, злости. На глазах наворачивались слезы._

_— Ты не защитил его! Как ты мог?! Я верила тебе! Он верил тебе! — Мэй начала бить Тони по груди._

_Старк не собирался останавливать ее. Он считал, что он виновен в смерти Питера. Он не смог его защитить. Не смог победить Таноса. Это все его вина._

_В конце концов, Мэй перестала бить Тони и окончательно разревелась, уткнувшись тому в грудь._

— Прости, Питер, — произнес Тони, смотря на его вещи.

_— У-у, вы только гляньте, ретро винтаж. Блошиные рынки, комиссионки? — Старк оглядел завал на его рабочем столе._

_— Это вообще-то со свалок, — нервно ответил Питер, не понимая, что происходит._

_— По бакам шаришься?_

На лице у Тони расцветает маленькая улыбка. Черт, этот парень был еще таким… мальчиком. Для него был открыт весь мир, все его возможности. Он мог столько успеть. Этот парень научил его жить. Питер был самым настоящим непоседой и эта детская натура нравилась Тони. Возможно, он даже напоминал Тони самого себя в детстве.

Постоянное любопытство Питера, его знания разных фильмов, которые спасали не раз, его шуточки, вечная болтовня, — всего этого теперь не хватало. Тони скучал по этому. Скучал по надоедливому Питеру, который мог нарваться на такие приключения, из которых трудно выбраться живым.

_— Мистер Старк, мне что-то нехорошо, — покачиваясь произнес Питер._

_— Все нормально, — пытался убедить его Тони. Или себя?_

_— Со мной что-то творится, что-то… — Старк подхватил Паркера._

_— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — Тони начал успокаивать Питера и, скорее всего, себя тоже._

_— Я ведь не умру? Правда не умру? — по голосу слышно, как слезы подкатывают к глазам Питера. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу, пожалуйста. Я не хочу уходить, не хочу, мистер Старк, — Питер хватался за Тони, как за спасательный круг._

_Он действительно надеялся, что Тони спасет его, поможет избежать вот этого превращения в пепел, который просто развеется по ветру. Паркер сейчас не был героем, он был обычным подростком. Подростком, который боялся и не хотел умирать._

_Питер пытался удержаться на ногах, хватаясь за Тони, но в итоге все равно опускается на землю в руках Старка._

_— Простите меня, — произносит парень со слезами, которые застыли в его глазах._

_Последние слова он произнес уже не как мальчик, который боялся умереть, а как Мститель, который спас мир не единожды._

Старк прячет лицо в руки. Слезы скатываются по щекам. Он подвел этого парня. Он… убил его.

«Мистер Старк, я не хочу уходить, пожалуйста…»

Голос Питера на повторе звучит в голове Тони. Ему хочется крушить, ломать, заглушить эту боль. Но даже алкоголь не помогал.

Тони знает, что это не может быть концом. Все не могло вот так закончиться для половины планеты. Для Мантис. Дракса. Квилла. Стрэнджа. Питера.

Эти пятеро покинули Старка прямо на его глазах, но на Земле исчезло еще больше людей. Люди потеряли своих близких, как Тони потерял Питера.

Мир покинули и другие герои. Герои, всегда готовые спасти этот чертов мир, даже тогда, когда тот не заслуживал спасения. Герои, готовые пожертвовать всем. Герои, которые стали семьей для Тони.

«Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, я не хочу уходить…»

Снова пронеслось в голове у Тони.

Старк не может больше просто сидеть и чего-то ждать. Он знает и верит, что всех их, каждого, можно вернуть. Только для этого потребуется не мало усилий.

Но когда это Тони чертов Старк сдавался?

Тони сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть родных и близких каждого человека в мире. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы победить Таноса.


End file.
